kingdomheartsrpingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Sarix
Type: Somebody, Light Homeworld: Twilight Town Family: Xentain (father, deceased) History: Sarix was born to Xentain, a keyblade weilder of light during the first Keyblade War. At the time of the war itself, Sarix was a mere three years old. The loss of his father was barely understood to him at the time. When he reached the age of 13, he visited the Keyblade Graveyard. He felt a drawing toward it. As he stumbled through the scattered remnants of a once great battle, ke began to cry. On his own tears and clumsiness, he fell down a small cliff. He impalled himself on a keyblade in the process. His heart began to flee his body and started to form a Nobody. Unwilling to die so easily, he tried to keep his heart bound to his mind. With his own constant effort and the luck of the blade still being in his body, he clung to his heart. He remained in this struggle for hundreds of years, his state of ether keeping him from aging. It took him many hundreds of years for him to manage to free himself from the dying blade. He quite litterally had to withstain its pure power for as long as it took for it to die. While bound to the Keyblade, he began to learn much about what it's master had gone through. Through this method, he learned of Lanes Between, granting him travel between worlds. Eventually, he overcame the blade. As he regained his mind, he once again began to cry. He began to hear the sound of metal on metal through his tears. he looked up toward the top of the cliff and saw Sora fighting the Lingering Will. He climbed the cliff face to attempt to speak with the young keyblade wielder after the battle, but is too late. Determined to find out what is happening in the world, he grabbed two keyblades from the ground that still seemed to buzz with energy, Tenebrex and Redemption, and departed to search for any other Keyblade wielders of whom could offer him help in fighting those of Dark, thus following in the path of his father. Do you think you could make it some into some paragraphs instead of one big paragraph? And, mark your fourm with the 4 ~ ~ ~ ~ 01:36, June 5, 2012 (UTC)FallenBlackAngel Sure ting :) Done. I'm so used to using just , I forgot all about my signature. --Nyxil 01:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) If he was a nobody, someone who had a heart had to release him first. For ex., Roxas was the nobody of Sora and Namine was the nobody of Kairi. Xion was an incomplete replica of Roxas. --Fallen That's the cool factor. As he was still impaled on the blade, he was able to resist. His coma was induced by the fact that he still had his heart, but it was in between, only partly there. Without "turning the key", a lock remains locked. It's just a lock with a key in it. :3 New quote. I suppose I may be taking a metaphor and putting it in real-life perspective, but still... Essentially he was caught between the first and second steps in the process of losing one's heart, the "get stabbed" and "lose heart". He had will, was still impaled, and the keyblades in the graveyard are stated, by Xemnas to Terra, Ven, and Aqua, to be pretty much devoid of sufficient power to begin with. --Nyxil 04:18, June 5, 2012 (UTC)